YunJae - Friend or love Chap 1
by MrsYhJj
Summary: Jaejoong menyukai sosok yunho, tetapi junsu mengaku jika dia yang menyukai Yunho dulu dan junsu tidak ingin Jaejoong sampai menyukai Yunho dan merebut Yunho darinya,sedangkan Jaejoong selalu di buat binggung oleh Sikap yunho yang seperti 'itu' kepadanya. Yuchun datang dan menyukai jaejoong? akankah Yunjae Bersatu? Bad Summary, Freindship,Romance


Annyeong^^

Author baru nih teman teman, mohon bantuannya ya. Maaf jika gk ceritanya jelek.

Happy Reading^^

CINTA SAHABAT

AKANKAH SEMUA INI BENAR

AKANKAH AKU MEMILIH SAHABATKU ATAU SESEORANG YANG KU CINTAI ?

….

Semua siswa di Dong bang shin ki high school berjalan cepat memasukki kelas masing-masing karena bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi. Sama halnya dengan Kelas Sky High, kelas untuk anak-anak berprestasi, mereka sudah duduk dengan rapi di tempatnya masing-masing.

Seorang Namja Bermata kodok memasuki kelas dengan tampang garangnya, tak lupa di tangan kanannya sudah ada tumpukan kertas ulangan yang akan ia ujikan hari ini.

Gosh~

Ujian dadakan eoh ?

Namja cantik yang duduk di belakang sendiri mendesah sebal, bibirnya mengerucut sebentar kemudian memandang seorang Namja imut yang juga sedang menatapnya di sebelahnya.

"Again. ."ucap mereka kompak dan memandang guru bermata kodok tersebut.

"joongie otte? Aku belum belajar kau tau ? kemarin aku kencan dengan namja jangkung itu gosh"ucapnya cemas.

Joongie, nama namja cantik itu.

Hanya menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan sama, cemas.

Ia sebenarnya juga belum belajar sama sekali dan sekarang namja bermata kodok itu mengadakan ujian dadakan. Gosh menyebalkan.

Kim Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum saat guru tersebut meletakkan kertas di bangkunya dan memandangnya dengan senyuman juga "tingkatkan kepintaranmu ya jae. ."ucap guru tersebut.

Jaejoong hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Yaap kim jaejoong adalah murid terpintar di kelasnya ahh ani ani di sekolahnya lebih tepat, dan tak jarang guru-guru memujinya.

Guru bermata kodok yang bernama minho saenim itu kembali ke tempatnya setelah membagikan kertas ujian.

"seperti biasa ya, 30 menit untuk 50 soal matematika. ."ucapnya lalu menekan alarm yang ia bawa setiap hari.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

….

….

…..

"joongie otte? Akhh…"ucap namja imut itu mendesah kesal, ia menjambak rambutnya kencang.

Yaap mereka sudah waktunya istirahat dan junsu jaejoong tengah duduk di depan kelas mereka.

Jaejoong yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh lalu melanjutkan gigitannya di burger minimnya.

"joongie, bagaimana dengan nilaiku nantinya ? otte otte ? ahh aku tidak mau harus mendengar ocehan ummaku joongie joongie bantu aku. . "namja cantik itu menarik-narik lengan jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendecak kesal "salah sendiri kenapa kau tidak belajar suie. . "jawab jaejoong dengan enteng.

Yaa junsu tadi tidak bisa menyontek sahabatnya karena memang soal mereka berbeda dan minho saenim selalu menatapnya dengan tajam, alhasil ia hanya bisa menjawab soal dua puluh Sembilan setengah jawaban.

Gosh~

Itu bisa membuat nilainya menurun kau tau ?

"jaejoong-ssi bisakah kau ke ruangan sekarang. ."ucap seorang adik kelas yang melewati dirinya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, ada apa.

Sejenak ia menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat kritis.

Eoh ?

Sahabatnya terisak menyakitkan "suie hanya setengah jawaban saja, tak akan mengubahmu menjadi anak tolol kau tau? Dengan begitu kau juga bisa lebih belajar lagi kan ?"ceramah jaejoong mengelus bahu junsu.

Kim junsu menatap jaejoong, lalu mulai memikirkan perkataan jaejoong.

Benar juga apa kata jaejoong ?

Kenapa ia harus cemas eoh ?

Jaejoong yang mengetahui raut wajah junsu yang berubah langsung memberi senyuman manisnya kepada junsu.

Hanya junsu?

Hanya junsu yang dapat melihat senyum termanis dari jaejoong.

Karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum indah di depan umum, hanya kalau keadaan mendesak saja ia akan tersenyum.

"suie, aku akan ke ruang swift sebentar ne, ia memanggilku. ."ucap jaejoong masih mengelus bahu junsu.

Lalu jaejoong meninggalkan junsu yang mulai berjalan ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

"jaejoong, baby. . .ini tolong bawakan ke kelasmu ne, bagikan ne. . "suruh setelah ia memberi salam kepadanya.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah,

Gosh~

Ia di suruh mengangkat buku tebal itu, ya tuhan mana bisa dirinya yang kecil mengangkat buku sebanyak itu.

Jaejoong mencoba patuh, kemudian mulai mengangkatnya dengan pelan. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan di paling bawah di tumpukan buku sedangkan tangan kananya memeluk yang di depan.

Gosh~

Ini membuat ia tak bisa melihat, buku ini tinggi sekali hampir tak terlihat.

Jaejoong keluar dari kantor guru, kemudian berjalan pelan sambil mengintip sedikit arah lurus takut ia akan salah jalan.

Pelan ia berjalan di lorong yang sepi karena lorong itu hanya ada toilet dan uks, setelah membelok baru itu kelasnya.

Dengan pelan-pelan jaejoong melangkah, hingga. .

DUUKK

BRUUUUUK

Semua buku yang ia pegang terjatuh ke bawah, dengan kesal ia berjongkok dan mengambil buku-buku itu dengan pelang.

SREET

EOH ?

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya melihat tangan kekar itu menyentuh lengannya, ia menatap siapa gerangan yang mempunyai tangan sebesar ini.

Hah ?

Jaejoong menatap mata musang itu, mata tajam yang sedang menatapnya juga, mata itu sedang menatapnya dalam.

DEG

Ia tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya sekarang,

Ia tidak bisa mengatur detakan jantungnya yang sedang berkejaran di dalam,

Gosh~

Tampan sekali.

"gwenchana. . "ucap suara bass itu lembut.

Jaejoong segera sadar dan tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia mulai melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan orang itu.

Canggung eoh ?

"biar aku yang membantumu. ."

Namja tampan itu membantu jaejoong merapikan buku-buku jaejoong, dan membawanya semua "ah tidak usah, sini biar aku yang membawanya. . "ucapnya canggung.

Namja tampan itu menggeleng-geleng tidak mengijinkan,jemari jaejoong masih menggapai tumpukan buku itu, tetapi namja cantik itu malah melenggang, menggoyang-goyangkan buku itu menghindari tangan jaejoong.

Mereka melakukan itu dengan berjalan, tak sadar jika..

AKH

Kaki jaejoong tergelincir dan reflex ia memegang bahu namja tampan itu dan menariknya membuat ia dan namja itu terjatuh bersamaan.

Jaejoong menatap namja tampan itu takut, ia lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Malu sekali

Sudah dua kali ia membuat kesalahan.

"hahahahaha. . "

Eoh ?

Jaejoong makin memerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia di tertawakan.

Sebal

Hal yang paling ia benci, di tertawakan jika ia salah.

"mianhae ahjussi. . "

Eoh ?

Namja tampan itu menatap sebal jaejoong, wajah muda seperti ini di bilang ahjussi. Ia tidak terima tentu saja. Tidak lihatkah kalau ia memakai seragam yang sama eoh ?

"gwenchana, aku yang akan mengantarkan kekelasmu sekalian aku Tanya kelas sky high dimana ? kau tak keberatan kan ?"ucap namja tampan itu tersenyum.

Jemarinya ia letakkan di depan jaejoong,menawarkan bantuan sepertinya.

Jaejoong yang tidak tau hanya menatap jemari itu, lalu tak lama ia tersenyum memandang namja itu. Menerima tangan itu dan menggenggamnya, cha~ ia berdiri sekarang, karena di bantu namja itu.

Setelah membereskan buku yang berserakan itu, namja tampan dan jaejoong berjalan beriringan.

"sebenarnya kelasku di sky high, kita sekelas berarti. . "beritau jaejoong, yunho memandang jaejoong tak percaya, cepat sekali ia bisa mendapat teman eoh.

"aku kim jaejoong, kau ?"

"jung yunho. . senang bisa mengenalmu jae. . "ucap yunho tersenyum.

Lalu mereka sama-sama masuk ke kelas, yang sedari tadi sudah di sana dan menunggu jaejoong hanya tersenyum menyambut dua namja tampan yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Yunho menaruh buku itu tepat di meja guru, sedangkan jaejoong sudah duduk di tempatnya yang di sebelahnya ada junsu.

"kau siapa anak muda ?"Tanya .

"saya anak baru pindahan jepang saenim. . "

"oke, perkenalkan namamu sayang. . "

Yunho menunduk sebentar memberi hormat kemudian "annyeong haseo, namaku Jung Yunho mohon bantuannya. ."ucapnya ramah.

Lalu mengeluarkan buku absen "ah jung yunho, kau bisa duduk dengan. . em." menatap satu satu muridnya kemudian "ah kim jaejoong kau pindah dari sana, jung yunho kau di sana. . "

Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya dengan gurunya yang terkenal 'selalu menempatkan tepat duduk murid sesuai abjad' god, ia tidak bisa pindah dari kim junsu, sahabatnya.

Ia hanya bisa berkolaborasi tentang pelajaran biologi, atau sejarah kepada namja mungil itu, karena junsu sangat jago di mata pelajaran itu.

Dan kalau ia pindah, ia tidak bisa bertanya kepada junsu, ataupun mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada namja imut itu.

Akh~ menyebalkan.

Jaejoong mengemasi barangnya, kemudian pindah dengan malas di sebelah bangkunya. Yunho yang baru langsung duduk di sebelah junsu, ia tersenyum manis di depan junsu.

Junsu yang memandangnya hanya mengigit bibirnya.

Gosh~

Tampan sekali pikirnya

Ia beruntung bisa duduk bersama dengan namja tampan itu, sepertinya ia akan senang dengan teman barunya itu.

Jaejoong yang melihat junsu menatap yunho hanya tersenyum tipis.

Ia tau itu senyum apa.

Senyum penuh hati, junsu hanya akan tersenyum seperti kepada seseorang yang ia sukai, seperti changmin. Namja yang di incarnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas kecewa, bibirnya sedikit bergetar.

Ia ta kalau JUNSU MENYUKAI YUNHO

…

…

…..

"joongie ahh~ begitu bahagianya aku hari ini. . "ucap namja imut itu senang menatap awan.

Jaejoong terkekeh, sebentar lagi junsu akan mengatakan kalau ia suka yunho, pasti.

"wae?"jawab jaejoong mengulum permennya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di perumahan mereka,karena sekolah sudah usai.

"aku menyukainya joongie, dia tampan dan pintar. Kau tau dia juga sangat baik. . "

DAMN

BINGO !

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi junsu, ia sudah tau akan seperti ini.

Sudah 3 hari ini junsu dan yunho begitu dekat, memang mereka satu bangku dan memang sedari awal junsu menyukai yunho.

"semangat suie, dapatkan dia. . "semangat jaejoong mengacungkan tanagnnya yang mengepal.

Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum manis, hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

Mereka terdiam sampai mereka berpisah memasuki rumah mereka.

.

.

.

CHA ~

EOH?

Jaejoong melenguh sebal, ia sedang enak-enak membaca buku di perpustakaan tetapi seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang.

Eoh menyebalkan.

YAH

Hmp

YUNHO

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan orang itu, lalu ia tersenyum saat melihat yunho yang menutup matanya.

"yaa apa yang kau lakukan ?"ucap jaejoong kesal.

Bibirnya mengerucut sebal , "aku mencarimu. ."

"kemana suie ? biasanya kau bersamanya, menempel seperti panci dan tutupnya. . hahaha"

TUK

ADUH

Yunho menggetok kepala jaejoong, lalu terkekeh melihat ekspresi jaejoong "aku membuangnya. . "

"yaaahh itu sahabatku, kau tau itu? Ishh mana dia.."

"bersama pacarnya…"

"benarkah ? bukankah ia menyukaimu ?"

HENING

Jaejoong maupun yunho hanya terdiam setelah mendengar kata 'MENYUKAIMU' tak tau dengan pikiran mereka saat itu.

Namja cantik itu berdehem pelan, lalu ia kembali membaca buku yang ia pinjam. Yunho yang malas kembali menutup mata jaejoong.

"yaa yaa lepaskan anak pabo. . "ucapnya kesal.

"anio. . "

YAH

CHUP~

Yunho mengecup bibir jaejoong lembut, hanya mengecupnya kilat. Kemudian meninggalkan namja cantik itu.

Gosh~

Jaejoong memegang detak jantungnya yang berdebar dengan sangat kencang, ku mohon jangan seperti ini.

Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya yang habis di kecup yunho, ini masih basa kau tau.

Yunho benar-benar kejam padanya.

Tak terasa ada sepasang mata mungil menatap mereka sedih bercampur marah.

NEXT OR DELETE

Di tunggu REVIEWNYA, minta bantuannya yaa hahaha )


End file.
